


The skull & flower

by DarlingTrashsnail



Category: Averno Township
Genre: A new school, F/M, M/M, averno - Freeform, dcd, dhp - Freeform, due - Freeform, morgue boy and flower girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingTrashsnail/pseuds/DarlingTrashsnail
Summary: A young man travels to school to learn mortuary lab tech work. Yet Our hero slowly starts to realize dark magic could bring him a zombie army.While Practicing the dark arts he hurts someone close to him and now is struggling to bring them back. Death however is a tricky thing to fight .
Relationships: Morgue boi x flower girl, Victor morgan & Lilian jefferson
Kudos: 6





	1. Freshmen week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tales of freshmen week at a new school.

Tragedy. It strikes when you least expect it.It’s one of life’s mysteries, one thing many may never over come. 

Yet here he was standing on the stepping stones of a Victorian castle. It was breath taking, almost like something out of a fairytale. Though it wasn’t long for the magic to wear off. Upon entering the building your view Is drawn to the rough edges of ply wood broads holding up half the building.  
  
“So much for fancy art school-“ victor mumbled to himself with a small smile.

Today was Freshmen arrival day. all of the new students for the term were gathered in the main hall. It was loud and crowded.he gripped tightly to the strap of his bag starting to feel shaken up.He glanced around before breaking away to a less crowded area. 

“that’s better“ he sighed to himself as a wave of calm went over Him. The announcement echoed through the loud speakers.   
  
“hey there Frosh!!! excited for move in?! We are! We’ll be distributing Schedules along with a map of living arrangements as of now.” At that moment students wearing land yards came around. They gave everyone a small map along with their schedules. Victor looked over his newly found papers. He’d be rooming in with the department of higher powers. 

However-finding his way without being distracted was a challenge. The people here were different. They were somewhere between heroes and monsters. Some were playing with bugs and spiders , while others were having picnics in the grass. It was intriguing to watch those two worlds collide as a boy with curly hair threw a big Spider into an empty Tea cup.The screams of party goes echoed through the air. Victor couldn’t help a laugh which drew the curly haired male’s attention. 

“you think that’s funny?” He Called to victor before wandering over. “Cus I have more way more planned for later!” He laughed offering his hand. Victor took it with a smile. “the names Ellis Turner, I’m a sophomore.” He continued.   
  
“victor Morgan, I’m new-but You probably realized that. I mean since I have my bags-“ victor rambled turning a bit red. He was never great at social interaction but he tried his best. 

”oh your a frosh!” Ellis said glancing at Victor’s bags. “Are you lost? Need any help getting to your room?” He asked the other male. victor nodded and handed the other his schedule. Ellis looked it over “oh your dhp, you guys share a building with us in dhl.” He said waving for the other to follow him. Ellis seemed nice-maybe they could become friends? He followed after him to the cathedral. 

The cathedral had so much to offer with the garden grown by witches, the library which held the other department, and the dome. Oh the dome...it held old Victorian medical supplies and the west wing morgue drawers? He almost gasped as he ran over to the morgue drawers. Ellis laughed a bit at his excitement “be Careful which one you open, medical students sleep in them.” Victor backed away from the drawers scared to interrupt someone’s nap.   
  
“So then is this my room?” The blonde asked a bit confused Before looking back at Ellis.  
The other male laughed “If you want it to be!” He said as victor shook his head.  
”I-I think I’ll pass on sleeping in the morgue drawer-“ Victor said softly before following after Ellis.

“This is where the witches sleep, it’s quite spacious and I bet you’d feel better in a bed then the cold embrace of metal.” Ellis stated as they entered the greenhouse. It was warm and gave a nice cozy atmosphere almost felt like home. 

“This is much better.” Victor smiled placing his bags down. “I could get used to this.” He smiled to the other.  
“well-don’t say that just yet..” Ellis said softly sneaking up behind victor and throwing a pillow case over his head.   
Victor screamed but before he knew it he was being carried away to who knows where. 


	2. The tunnels & phenomenon project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tunnels & the phenomenon project.

“THIS ISN'T FUNNY!” Victor screamed before kicking his legs in attempt to escape from the other’s arms.There was no response as he was dropped harshly to the ground. He huffed before removing the pillow case from his head. There was no one around..? He was alone in what seemed to be dark tunnels.  
Where is this..? He quickly started to check his pockets for his map. He pulled it out and looked for the tunnels to no luck. He wandered the darkness carefully avoiding all the littered two-liter Bottles and wrappers. until he heard a small echo of a giggle in one of the tunnels. He ran off towards it approaching a small group of people.

“Um-hey...I was kidnapped from my room by this guy...” He started before pausing realizing he sounded crazy.

  
“that’s how we get freshmen for DUE” one of the members chimed. She smiled to the frosh. “It’s kinda like a ritual” She smiled to him. Victor nodded along with her words taking them in.   
“so...then am I due instead of dhp..?” He asked confused by the sudden switch in abbreviations. She laughed again snorting at his words. 

  
“No-your still dhp it’s written all over your edgy look.” She said gesturing to his appearance. He glanced down at his clothing it was mostly black with a few chains. He blushed thinking about the other outfit option he had in mind.  
He softly pulled at the hair tickling the nap of his neck. He analyzed his every mistake in his Outfit.

The girl could read it on his face, she sighed softly.   
“I didn’t mean anything bad by that..just your who you want to be. Just because you Now know the tunnel System doesn’t mean you have to be part of due. Just don’t tell our secrets” She said lightly punching his shoulder.

Victor nodded “r-right..so what’s due..?” He asked softly hoping that wasn’t a stupid question.

The girl giggle “the department of unconfirmed existence.” she said before waving for him to follow her. “I’ll show you the way out.” Victor was surprised by how sweet she was-she showed him the way out of the tunnel and they said their goodbyes.

It wasn’t until he was back in his dorm room that he realized he was smitten with the girl and yet he didn’t even get her name. Who was she..? she’s due so there was a small chance he wouldn’t see her again. He finished setting his room up before meeting with other members of dhp. They were nice people most of them loved royaltycore or studied witchcraft. After a few tales and stories from Yetzy and Rune he realized how incredible it could be to work with witchcraft. 

During his weekly studies , the biggest project for the term was a phenomena study. He noticed some people started to study frogs or other earthly things. Yet that wasn’t good enough for him. He had wanted to Write about something else, like! working as a morgue assistant. The male had learned everything he wanted to know. He started his paper before Another DHP student Said that necromancy could bring the dead back to life. The other ranted about it for hours , talking about how cool it would be to have a zombie army.

“How does one practice necromancy?” Victor asked but no one said a thing. Necromancy was dark magic.Everyone advised against the use of dark magic but victor wouldn’t listens he had this idea of bringing something back to life stuck in his head.

As weeks pass he learned more and more.He started with simple things hypnotism, then slowly moved to controlling bugs and spiders to dance. Then it was killing them and watching as he manipulated them to live again. It was a slow tedious process but with time and a little magic he was a pro at re-animating smaller creatures. Now it was time for something bigger something more complex. 

He had planned on being back a bunny he found in the woods. the animal had died from natural causes and if it worked he’d have a new friend. He begun packing a bag when his friend entered the room. 

“Your not sneaking out again are you?” She called to the male with her arms crossed.  
“Maybe I am.” He stated not looking Up to her. He’d been sneaking out every night for the past week.

“Vic please-you could get hurt if you try anything bigger.” She begged him not to go out. She knew the tragedy that dark magic could bring to those who practice. 

”yetzy-I’ll be fine. I’ve been studying for weeks! Plus how hard can it be compared to bugs” He replied As he packed a few candles and different herbs. 

“I don’t care how much you’ve studied or practiced necromancy is kind of evil. You’ll just end up hurting yourself if things go wrong.” Yetzy replied to the male. they bickered For a few minutes before he got frustrated. 

“Nothing will go wrong! Why can’t you just trust me?!?!” He shouted At her Before storming off into the night. He grumbled as he wander out onto the field by the forest. 

He drew a ritual circle with sand opening his bag to pull out the deceased rabbit. It had been wrapped in cloth starting to smell up his bag. He placed it in the middle of the circle and He took a deep breath.  
“addo..mortifer , vitae Impetu vim..” he begun to chant those words over and over to the creatures lifeless body. He repeated it 20 times over, yet it felt as if nothing happened.He was about to give up hope as the rabbit’s ears slowly perked up and it stood to its feet.  
  
The male almost screamed as he picked up the creature! “You we’re dead! And yet your here! Oh I should be careful“ He said happily before calming himself and gently petting his new friend.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor’s “spell” is actually just Latin words for life force and Bringer of death . sksks


	3. A sweet meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Lilian meet and its love from there

Victor returned to his dorm room with the newly found bun. He was ecstatic to have successfully brought it back to life. Though the rabbit looked perfect and almost like a normal creature. It’s eyes were hallow replaced with nothing but shadows. He And His friends still loved the creature however Spoiling it rotten with toys and foods. Some people from other departments even came to the view the undead rabbit.   
  
“Your pretty popular s’mores.” Victor said with a small chuckled petting the rabbit’s head. He Flopped back on his bed as s’mores ran around on the floor.   
  


there was a knock on the door and victor sat up. “It’s open, come in.” He said softly to the person on the other side.he sat up to make sure he had view of the door-he felt nervous about not facing people in his room anymore. 

“I heard there was a bunny here-“ a girls voice said as she entered the room. Victor’s eyes grew wide as he realized who it was. He thought he’d never see her again...the sweet Due girl.. 

“o-oh um yeah! S’mores she’s around here somewhere.” He said as he begun circling the bed looking for the rabbit. he begun to grow nervous as it seemed the rabbit disappeared. “I-she was just here I swear.” He stammered to collect his words panicking because he couldn’t find the creature.  
“you know, if you can’t find her I can always come back later.” The girl chimes in as victor stood to his feet.

“Y-yeah that’s for the best-..” victor replied before he noticed she was leaving. “Wait! I- I um..actually I have a question.” He said his cheeks were already turning red. “What’s your name..?” he said quickly almost like he was afraid she’d run from him. 

“Lilian jefferson.” She offered her hand. He couldn’t help a smile as he repeated her name in his head over and over. God it was angelic just like her...he cringed a bit at his own thoughts before looking back to the girl.  
  
“I’m victor-victor morgan.” He smiled taking her hand. though his face felt like it was on fire from embarrassment. he couldn’t help rubbing at his cheeks in hopes it would help the redness. 

Lilian however didn’t notice “nice to meet you Mr.Morgan .” She said softly before dropping their hand shake. “So are you gonna stare at me all day or..?” Victor gulped oh god-she knew. 

“would you like to come get coffee with me?” He almost mumbled stumbling over to the door. “It-could be like a date..?” He said softly.   
  


”oh but sir we just met~” she said placing a hand to her chest as if she was offended by his words only to giggle and walk to his side. “I guess one coffee couldn’t hurt.” She smiled taking his hand as he lead her away.   
  
after some talking and exchanging of Life stories, they decided to go off campus. Lilian had lived in averno longer then Vic.He didn’t know much about this little town and hadn’t even left campus on his own.   
She decided he needed to see her favorite places! though first of course you need road snacks. They stopped at Al’s Grocery and collected a bunch of random slightly questionable candy and off brand chips. Stopping near the watering hole, taking a small picnic break on the bridge to get to know eachother. 

“okay so your saying you study magic? With your department?” Lilian questioned the other. 

victor laughed “yeah I mean, sorta I used magic to save s’mores’s life.” He said trying to explain it to the other without telling her what kind of magic he was using. She didn’t need to know he practiced dark magic.   
  
“alright-but isn’t that occult stuff alittle dangerous?” Lilian said to him with a soft almost worried look.   
  
“oh? Is someone worried about me? Scared I might hurt myself?” Victor Teased before Lilian shoved him off the bridge. 

”take that as a no” she chuckled back in response. victor popped up from the water and grabbed her hands pulling her down with him.The two spent a few minutes playing in the water before going to dry off on the bridge. 

“you know...I’ve had fun today.” Victor said softly to the girl.

”I did too, I feel like we’ve known each other all our lives.” Lilian replied before leaning over and placing a kiss to his cheek. Victor blushed touching his cheek were she kissed. As they returned to campus he couldn’t stop himself from wishing to see the girl again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably really cringe but I’m not good with romance sksks I just want them to be together already lmao


	4. Sneaking out ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor goes from sneaking out to practice necromancy to sneaking out to see a girl~.

As our lovers hearts grew founder , they decided to meet more at night to avoid schedule clashing. They stayed out of prying eye for quite along time though this night however was different.   
  


Victor left his room early to decorate an iron table with red candles and rose quart crystals. He even scattered rose petals around it to set the tone. He had borrowed tarot cards from his friend and thought it would be nice to ask about their relationship together. now all he had to do was wait for her to arrive.

  
What seemed to be hours past and the girl never came. Was she too busy..? Did he plan this on the wrong day? Should he have asked her before setting everything up? All these thoughts made him grow worried and hurt. He sat alone at the candlelit table with a melancholy look. 

“Wow Vic-im flattered but I only see you as friend..” a voice said approaching the table. Victor looked up to see Ellis wandering closer. “You shouldn’t be out here alone in the dark.” Ellis offered a smile.   
  


“I was stood up..” victor mumbled in defeat. He got up from the table glancing down at the tarot cards. “I had it all planned out and she didn’t even come..” Pain and hurt clouded his Mind as he suddenly threw the table over.   
  


“hey-I’m sure Who ever it is just got busy or maybe even cold feet.” Ellis said wandering over to victor’s side. He wanted to comfort the other and make sure he didn’t do anything rash. He gently placed his hand on the others back. “It’ll be fine, you can’t just give up after one bad date.” Victor rolled his eyes before shaking the other boy’s hand of his back.   
  


“I’m gonna go study..” Victor sneered as he walked away from Ellis and the table. He wandered off to where he’d placed his ritual circle and stood in the center. Perhaps it was time to go back to his old ways. He was growing a bit rusty focusing most of his time on his new love. That’s when the idea struck, he decided he’d enter the forest and collect..’supplies’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one do be short but my head do be hurting lol


	5. The forest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor wanders the forest.

Victor spent an hour or so in the forest. He came out with a basket full of bones and small shiny objects. Yet the real prize is what he carried under his arm. An small doe Carcass, the dead animal was probably wounded by a hunter and suffered a painful death.  
  
he placed it into his ritual circle and took a deep breath. He Begun chanting the same spell over and over. The deer slowly started to heal...becoming engulfed by a fume of black smoke.

“Victor?! What are you doing?!?” Lillian’s voice rang through the cold night. it was so loud that it shook victor out of his hypnotic state of chant. As The deer fell lifelessly to the ground, the black smoke engulfed the girl instead.   
  


“Lilian!!!!” Victor screamed running to her side as the smoke dispersed into the air. The girl fell limp in his arms as he placed a hand to her cheek. “L-Lilian please..” he said softly tapping at her cheek. “Come on...w-wake up..” he said softly before the girls eyes flood open.   
  


“victor..?” She said softly as he smiled over joyed by her voice. He hugged her tightly in his arms. 

“Oh god I thought I lost you..y-you didn’t meet me earlier so I thought you didn’t care..” he said before rambling his words together trying to explain.

She sighed moving back from the other. She didn’t trust him anymore..what was all that chanting and the dead animal..it just..didn’t sit right. As he grumbled on about her missing a date she shook her head. “It’s only nine victor..” she said standing to her feet. “You must have came too early, we always said nine was the meeting time.” She shook her head.   
  
Victor pulled out his phone to check the time rubbing at his neck when he realized it was his fault. He miss judged time and now Lilian looked at him like he was a monster. “T-the deer was already dead..” he said trying to clarify he didn’t hurt the animal.   
  


“yeah..well I think I should go..” Lilian gave him a false smile before disappearing. Victor couldn’t help feeling as if she wanted nothing to do with him again.   
  


He was proven correct when he hadn’t seen the girl for the next three days. She even stopped showing up to class. He grew worried and asked Ellis to show him to her room. Once there he walked up to her door knocking gently. 

“Hey..Lilian. I hadn’t seen you in awhile, so I felt worried.” Victor explained As he entered the room. He paused however seeing the girl. she looked unwell, pale with drooping eyes. Victor couldn’t help a frown as he say her state. 

“So you decide to visit..that’s great..” she coughed out before waving for the boy to come closer. “I haven’t been feeling well recently...I’m glad you stopped by.” She mumbled as victor took a seat next to her. “I wanted to see you..” she said softly as victor placed his forehead against hers.

“Your sick..it’s my fault” he said glumly as she sighed. She shook her head placing a hand to his cheek. “It was probably the spell..it hurt you..” he mumbled as she laid back in a comfortable spot. She shook her head.   
  


“victor..please that’s enough..” she shut him down softly.He couldn’t help feeling sad seeing she’d been in pain. He was so worried that she was avoiding him , he hadn’t realized she could be hurt. he felt guilty.   
  


“I-I’m going to find the cure for this. I-I’ll find a way to heal you I swear.” He said before jumping up from his spot. 


	6. morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day is upon us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! PLEASE READ !!!  
> This chapter may be sensitive to some readers due to a trigger of character death.

Victor tried his best to heal Lilian, he couldn’t find the right cure. He couldn’t find the charm or the hex that had been placed upon her. Just as quickly as time passed , Lilian grew sicker.

It came time she grew accustom to the thought of death.she pulled victor aside and placed her forehead to his. “When I’m gone..don’t you dare blame yourself!” She cried to the man before his arms locked around her. He couldn’t help tears at the thought of losing her. 

“Don’t talk like this your going to be okay! It’s going to be fine! please-You have to stay strong.” He sobbed in her shoulder how could she give up? He could save her- he knew he could save her. He just needed time and help.

The male jumped up from his spot and ran out of the room. he needed to work harder! find the right spell Or the right book? Either ! Any it just needs to work. He tore up the library reading and reciting , the words towards the girl and yet nothing helped.   
  


The stress on him started to freak the poor girl out. She had to call Ellis to escort the boy back to his dorm. Ellis sighed returning to Lilian. “Your doing fine right lili?” Ellis said checking in one last time before heading back to his dorm.   
  


Lilian nodded “mhm..just make sure you watch after victor. He needs someone to make sure he’s happy.” She smiled at the male and he nodded to her. The male exited the room, he sighed getting a bad feeling about leaving the girl alone. 

The next morning victor raced over to the lilian’s dorm when he noticed there was caution tape on the door. Victor’s heart began to race as he pushed past students who’d gathered in the Way. He peeked into the room to find the girl wasn’t there.

”god...if your there..” Victor started before chocking back his words. “I-I get it now...why you shouldn’t play with dark magic.” He sobs. “But please...let her be okay.” He said before panic set in. 

The boys breath started to quicken as he ran out of the room. He made his way straight to Ellis. “Where is she!!! where’s Lilian!!!!” he grabbed Ellis by the shirt yelling directly in his face. “You know exactly where she is! I left her with you last night!” he started to draw quite a scene as students noticed the tone in his voice.   
  


“Vic...she’s gone...” Ellis said simply to the other as he watched the light fade from victor’s eyes. The rage and anger he felt suddenly turned to shock and regret. He didn’t know what to do except wrap the broken boy up in his arms.   
  


“s-she..she’s gone..?” Victor repeated the words from ellis’s mouth as he felt arms around him. He was quick to shake them off “t-that’s funny- haha Ellis this isn’t the time for jokes! Really where’s Lilian..” he put on a smile as his eyes started to tear. He knew she was gone he could feel it deep with in but he just didn’t want to believe it.   
  


“Victor, I will walk you over to the morgue to confirm the body..” Ellis said he knew it sounded harsh but he wanted to get it into victor’s head. victor hugged himself before staring to the ground.she was really gone..he was too late.


	7. Mourning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after affects of death.

  
Papers and books piled high covering windows and block in the door. It was dark and smelled like rot inside victor's rooms. He had no motivation to do anything but practice his magic to save her. He progressed so fast from small animals to bigger animals. Yet the more complex the creature the more hauntingly the subject became after. Reanimation was never a pretty process but he felt if he helped these animals he could help her. 

“Soon my love..” he sighed softly “I’ll bring you back.” He smiled to himself before he felt the tears well in his eyes.   
“you idiot..” he mumbled as he pushed on his eyes trying to stop the flow of emotion. He took a deep breath continuing his work. 

Ellis sighed as he entered the dark and crummy room. “Hey...Vic I hadn’t seen you in awhile and I just thought I should tell you people are worried..” he said walking over to the other boy. “It’s okay to be hurt but...this isn’t healthy.” He gestured to the abundance of papers and trash that scattered the room. 

“well I guess that’s too damn bad..” victor mumbled to the other. “I’m fine, I’m so so close to figuring this out!” He said softly as Ellis peered over his shoulder his mouth dropped. 

“victor...your making plans to bring Lilian back? With dark magic?!Y-your methods they aren’t right..” Ellis said grabbing the sheet of paper from under is hands. “It says...you’d need a sacrifice?! Your gonna risk someone else’s life for this?” He tossed the paper back at him.   
  


“I-I’ll bring her back no matter what it takes.” Victor jumped up from his spot. “I-if I have to hurt someone in the process at least , She’ll be here.” The broken man shouted back to his friend.   
  


“She wouldn’t want that.” Ellis said softly to the other. “She’d want you to give up and move on.” He crossed his arms over his chest. It was hard to see victor in this state, he looked crazy.. “hey why don’t come with me? I’ll take you to coffee with Ethan. I’m sure you’ll have fun..and you can take a break..” he smiled softly perhaps friendly words would help the other.   
  


“coffee...it’ll help me stay up.” Victor repiled softly “I’m not going because you told me too , I just want the coffee.” He clarified before following Ellis out of the room. He whined at the sight of the sun, how long had he been locked away..? as they continued he noticed Ethan and another chatting. A friend perhaps..?   
  


Ellis approaches the other two males with a smile. “Hey Ethan you remember victor right? He’s been held up In his room I hope you don’t mind I brought him along.” He smiled taking a seat with the others. Victor sat next to Ellis he hadn’t said a word but he drew the eye of the unknown male across the table.   
  


“hi! I don’t think I’ve introduced myself to you yet!” The other held out his hand to victor. He was a Pale smallish male with long curly hair that he tied up in a bun. Victor looked the other head to toe before turning his head away.   
  


the male took his hand back and sighed a bit “I-I’m Markus..I guess you don’t do introductions.” He said with a small huff to the blonde. Ellis couldn’t help a small laugh at victor’s behavior. 

“He’s not the most social, his names victor.” Ellis replied for The brat sat at his side. “He’s having a harsh month, just needs time to heal.” Markus nodded to ellis’s statement but couldn’t help being enamored by victors presence. As the coffee break ended victor stood from the table to leave. He needed to continue his studies and couldn’t be bothered by ‘friends’.   
  


Once tucked back safely in his room he opened his book getting back to work. “Oh!!! Wow look at all these books!” Markus said loudly. He’d followed the other back to his room and now was going through Victor’s things.   
  


“Don’t touch that!!” Victor shouted in annoyance as the other probed his belongings in between his hands. Who was this man and why didn’t he take no for an answer?!? Victor became fed up with him. “Can you get out?!” He shouted to be met with a laugh.   
  


Markus placed the book down and smiled at victor. “I think I’d rather hang out with you, what are you doing?” He asked. It made since he was curious of all the books and pages spread out. 

“Studying necromancy...it’s scary you won’t be interested.” Victor replied hoping it would make the other fear him enough to leave. Which didn’t happen, the other threw himself over victor’s shoulder.   
  


“ooh Black magic?!? Can you show me how?!?” Markus was strange..? He wasn’t scared of victor’s practice? He didn’t get angry or scared..? It sort of took Vic by surprise..It was unusual. He hadn’t noticed as Markus took his work into his hands. “A sacrifice..? What do you need to sacrifice..?” Markus asked as his eyes met Victor’s 

“a soul..” victor replied he hadn’t found anyone who approved of his study. Not anyone who would help him. “It wouldn’t be in vain..it’s a soul for a soul.” He said softly before rubbing at his neck. “My..girlfriend died and I just want to bring her back.”   
  


“well..you can’t do it alone.” Markus said handing the other his book. “What if..I told you I’ll let you take my soul..?” Markus stated with a smile. It only caused victor to question his actions more. 

“Your okay with dying..?” Victor Looked puzzled, yet If he could bring Lilian back. Did it matter who was sacrificed..? Markus placed a hand on victor’s shoulder trying to shake him back to reality.   
  


“I’ve actually been looking for a way out, if I die..” he smiled “at least I’d be helpful to you.” He smiled and thus started to help victor with his study. 


	8. Death is romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and victor grow closer together while studying necromancy.

“Okay-listen here, I’ll take you up on this project but you better listen to my every word.” Victor said glaring to Markus who nodded to his words. “It’s dangerous, I lost Lilian with this same magic.” He stated sighing a bit at the thought. 

“We’ll be safe plus I mean your gonna use my soul anyway right? Does it matter if I die early?” Markus said rolling his eyes a bit at the other. Victor grit his teeth hearing the words coming from the others mouth. 

“god! Do you hate life that much?!? Do you know how lucky you are to be sat here next to me?!?” Victor screamed before pulling the others hair out of its messy bun. 

Markus pouted as his hair fell from its place on top of his head. He glared at the other male before standing from his stop. He walked over to the nearest pile of books and begun ripping out the pages.   
  


victor eyes widened and he jumped at the book snatching it away from the other. “What have you done?!?!?ELLIS IS GONNA KILL ME-“ he yelled before pushing the smaller male against the wall. 

Markus Jumped a bit as his back hit the wall.he glanced up at the angered blonde in disbelief “h-hehe oops?” He said softly before hearing a Growl escape Victor’s lips. 

”I could end you right now , right here...” victor’s tone turned dark and almost animalistic as he thought about beating the other to death. Markus blushed and sank into his shirt a bit becoming frightened of the other.   
  


“I-it’s just book..I bet you can fix it-“ he tried to explain using the book to push victor back a bit. he couldn’t help the sudden blush that came with nerves.   
“I’ll find you another one-“ 

“there isn’t another one. That book is 3,000 years old.” Victor sighed moving away from the other. He was done, he didn’t want to deal with this man. He was annoying, rude and not to mention a vandal now as well. He flopped down in bed groaning out “Lilian...what would you do about him..” 

markus glanced over at victor before moving to sit by his side. “You know I think if you talked out all this Lilian stuff.you’d get over her.” Markus said softly to to him. At the end of the day he was willing to stay by Vic’s side even after a fight. 

Victor smiled softly before finding a comfy spot. He then began to tell Markus everything about Lilian. They talked for hours and shared stories about campus life and the hectic rush of freshmen week. It was was actually really nice, victor had felt happy for the first time in months.


	9. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter about small talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Read me !!!!  
> Trigger warning mentions of suicidal tendencies

As days went on victor started to question Everything about Markus.it just didn’t make since why a man so happy & outgoing was so willing to die. he pondered how to ask him for a week before it finally came out.   
  


“are you like suicidal or something?” Victor said bluntly only to cover his mouth in shame. Markus’s head shot up hearing the words. He turned the other and let out a small huff of air. there was so much to tell-would that change what victor thought about him..? 

“w-well..no” Markus said rubbing at his neck. “I just wouldn’t mind being dead,I just sort of want to see what would happen if I was gone.” Markus rubbed at his neck. Did that clear it up? No of course not... 

“Mar, it’s fine if your suicidal I won’t judge.I just want to make sure your in the proper mind state. You know for when your soul goes into Lilian.” Victor said with a small shrug to the other. Markus sighed hearing her name again, with Victor it was always about Lilian. All he ever talked about was some dead girl Markus hadn’t even met.   
  
markus took a deep breath. He had chosen to ignore Victor’s words before continuing. “I mean really past college , I don’t think I have A purpose in life.” He shrugged a bit. “its hard to describe but I’ve been useless all my life what’s the point In sticking around.” Markus felt his shoulders slouch as his eyes glossed over. he sighed before being met with a hug.   
  


Victor unknowingly ended up wrapping the boy up in his arms. “I don’t know your past or who made you think this way but hey We’re in this together.” He smiled at the other “I promise from this moment forward..you’ll be happier.” He dropped the hug and pat markus’s hair.

which seemed to cause a small crying spell. Victor was taken back by the sudden tears backing away from the other. Did he say something wrong? Oh god-he messed up again...  
  


”t-thank you..” Markus said between small breaths. Victor had promised to show him true happiness.though in the end victor would be the same one to end his life. He could live with it one happy month before death. 


	10. studies

As weeks go on our boys grew closer. victor would be lured out of his cave to meet up with his friends. He was happy as he moved forward with Markus knowing that one day he’d have his love back again. 

Though feelings started to develop on markus’s side he felt bothered hearing all about this girl he’d never met.She claimed the heart of the man he loved. He didn’t want to share victor’s attention anymore.   
  


“hey-Victor, what if I told you I changed my mind?” Markus asked hesitant scared it might change victor’s mind about him.   
Victor turned to face him and he continued “I just feel like we’re wasting our time trying to bring her back, I mean she died for a reason right?”.   
  


victor shook his head “no-it was my fault she got hurt in an accident with my magic, I just thought I would be able to save her.” He sighed softly thinking about Lilian laying on her death bed always made him feel glum. She had suffered because of him.   
  


“well-that’s the thing, how do you know she’s even genuine? She could have faked it , I mean she Did Just disappeared after her death.” Markus said with a shrug. He looked back at victor to see the other was clenching at pages from a book. He stared at him with a glare, he almost looked as if he wanted to punch Mar. 

“she was the love of my life...and your trying to tell me she was fake?!” Victor shouted back to him. Markus’s eyes widened before he jumped up from his spot wandering to the others side. he gently cupped victor’s face in his hands. 

“Hey! you dont need her you have me. I’m all you need.” Markus looked at him with soft eyes hoping what ever anger he’d just caused would disappear in the moment.   
  


Victor pulled his face away “I don’t want you. I love Lilian, and if you aren’t going to support me you can get out.” The pain he’d recalled was all he needed. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in Markus but Lilian was his one and only. She needed him now more then ever. 

“Get out..? Your choosing a corpse over me? A living breathing fucking human?” Markus shouted back to the other. It hurt knowing where Victor’s heart laid, it was somewhere in the ground next to that girl. There was no point in trying. 

“Don’t talk about her like she wasn’t one of us! She went to our school! she sat in the garden Making flower crown singing to the birds-“ victor trailed on listing all the ways Lilian had been human.   
  


“that doesn’t matter! Once you bring her back she won’t be the same! You know this!!” Markus shouted back in protest he had to get it through To him somehow. Victor rose his hand in defeat covering his face from view he didn’t want Markus to see how upset he’d gotten.   
  
”just get out.” Victor sighed as he heard the door slam. Markus has left and they’d just had their first real fight.

However as victor sat alone, he realized the emptiness he’d returned too. The same remorseful feeling started to dwell within...he felt as if he’d just lost another person who was close to him.


	11. Happy..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness.

Victor sat alone in his room staring up at the ceiling. He sighed realizing he couldn’t stay cooped up in his room alone anymore.So left his room. 

He climbed into his old car and drove into the city. It was a calm afternoon no one had been out since it was the middle of the week. He stopped at Al’s grocery store looking over all the different candy and items.

He picked out the same candies he and Lilian shared on their first date. Along with a pink and white bouquet of flowers. He couldn’t help a smile Thinking about their date and how happy he’d been. 

As he approached the front counter he seen Markus carrying a four pack of Grimlin energy drinks and a baggy of Questionable Origin.The other glared at him perhaps he was still angry.   
  


“you going on a date or something? You have a stupid grin on your face.” Markus blurted out with a huff. Victor rolled his eyes ignoring the others words and making his purchase.

“wow are you that shallow?! Your not even going to talk to me?!?” Markus shouted following him out to his car. victor has stayed silent opening the car and placing his items inside. He rolled his eyes before turning to the shouting gremlin behind him.   
  


“Why don’t you just shut your mouth and climb in , that is if you wanna know where I’m going.” Victor said glaring back at him before climbing into the car. markus didn’t know what to do...he glanced back at his own car before hoping in with victor. With that they were back on the road.

Just a few miles away from School and out of the town They reached a cemetery. It was newer and didn’t house too many souls. Victor stopped at the gate and climbed out of the car. He walked over to the gate and placed two quarters on the post.   
  


markus had followed and was confused by this little ritual. “Why did you put change there?” He asked As the other smiled.   
  


“For the gatekeeper of the cemetery, I’m guessing you don’t know. They say the first body that is laid to rest here becomes the gate keeper and takes care for all the spirts after them.” Victor smiled it was evident he loved all these little tales that came with his practice.   
  
markus nodded along with his story he didn’t get it but hey he didn’t need to. Just seeing that it made victor smile made him happy. 

they drove into the cemetery for awhile before victor parked and collected his things. Markus watched him as he left the car and approached a grave.   
  


“hey it’s been awhile..like what a few months..” victor mumbled softly before glancing down at the flowers in his hand.   
“Ah-I brought you these, I don’t know why but they reminded me of you.” He smiled softly before pulling up the flower holder.

he flipped it over to hold the banquet he bought. He smiled contently wiping off lilain’s name on the grave stone. he sighed softly “you know what day it is today..?” He said “on this day three months ago we went on our first date.”   
he smiled before showing off the bag of candies.

“We shared these do you remember? God it feels like it was so long ago.” His voice shivered in tone as tears started to splash on the head stone. A hand touching at his shoulder caused him to glance back.   
  


markus was stood next to him, he knew what was happening and instead of speaking he took a seat next to victor in the grass. He gave a gentle smile before glancing down at the head stone. She was beautiful...he could see why victor liked her. It didn’t help his jealousy though seeing he looked like a gremlin.

victor sighed “I’m sorry about earlier..” he said to the other and Markus shook his head.

“don’t worry, I shouldn’t have said what I did.” Markus sighed before locking his fingers with victor’s to comfort him.

“I didn’t mean to hurt her..I don’t even want to hurt you.” Victor replied feeling their hands now intertwined. He smiled softly at the small action before looking to his friend. 

“There’s shovels in the back of my truck.” He stated staring at the grave. 


	12. Divided love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hopeless ending...

As night fell astound our boys and the cemetery reached closing hours, they piled into the truck. They drove to the parking lot across the street and watched as everyone left.

In the cloud of darkness the two moved. they hopped the fence into the cemetery walking over to lilian’s grave with shovels.   
  


“I’ve put this off for too long...I just hope she hasn’t decomposed..” victor said as he pushed his shovel Into the narrow dirt. Markus stared at victor as he dug. He touched his stomach before having to look away. Something about this just felt dirty or wrong.

”Victor...I cant help you with this-your defiling a grave-“ Mar said to the other he felt sick thinking about the body they’d uncover. Victor pauses his digging to look up at his friend then back at the grave. 

”it’ll be fine-how are we supposed to bring her back without...you know bringing her along-?” Victor said continuing his digging until he hit the coffin. He smiled a bit “there she is..soon we’ll be together my love..” 

markus sighed and decided to help against his better judgement. Once the coffin was revealed he backed away. She was real-or at least her body was. Victor touched the coffin dusting off dirt and other matter that had been onto if it. 

He slide the coven open to show the girl he loved. She was grey and her eyes had sunken in. Along with bugs who’d made their way in to eat at her flesh. “L-Lilian...” Victor reaches down and scooped up the girls rotting corpse. He held her to his chest as tears erupted from his eyes. He stroked at her face taking deep breaths. “What have they done to you?” He said softly whimpering out his words.   
  


Markus has turned away he didn’t want to know what was happening behind his back. If he didn’t see it he didn’t have to say anything. Victor picked up the body carrying his decaying girlfriend to his truck. He oh so carefully placed her down in the truck bed. 

”so tonight it is then...it’s the night I die..?” Markus said to the other who had forgotten all about him. “I-I don’t know if I’m ready.” 

Victor looked back at Markus “yeah it had to be tonight. we’re bringing her back...I can’t let her rot here anymore!” He almost shouted back to the other. “If your not giving me your soul then I’ll use my own.” He said with a small glare.

”Victor-you sound crazy-you can’t just die..we’ve come so far” Markus said placing his hands to his own throat. He felt like he was choking On air trying to get victor to rationalize the situation. 

“You can’t be serious-“ victor said turning to the other. “You think this is crazy?!? Do You think I’m crazy?!?” Victor shouted back at the other. He wasn’t crazy! This was just how it needed to be done. He needed to take Lilian back. She would rot beyond repair if he didn’t fix help her now. He glanced down to the corpse in his truck bed. He sighed for a moment before placing a tarp over her.   
  


“Vic...I love you..” Markus said covering his mouth as if he’d just said a curse. Victor pauses as his head turned to Markus quickly. Markus whined a bit wondering why the blonde stood staring at him with wide eyes. 

“you...love me?” Victor said confused. Someone had feelings for him? Well-that’s new most people found him weird. He hadn’t realized how long he’d been staring in shook. He had to give Markus an answer but what did that mean for him and Lilian..? 


End file.
